Through the Years
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: Drabbles of when Starshine came to live with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Prequel to Incoming love
1. I Found It

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating:  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Starshine and the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

**Summary: **_Drabbles of Starshine's life, how she came to live with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe._

_Okay, so here is my prequel for Incoming Love. I wasn't going to do a complete story, because I can't think of like a day to day events for that. So instead I put it in drabbles and hopefully you will be able to enjoy it that way. I'm sorry if I mess up the age stuff, since I'm still learning all that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

"WHERE THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT THE SLAG IS THAT?" yelled Sunstreaker upon spotting his brother walking in the door.

Sideswipe grinned, shifting the little bundle that was in his arm. "Hello to you to Sunshine," he teased his brother. That only earned him a growl and a glare to the bundle still in the red mech's arm.

"What is that?" he asked again.

The grin on his brother's face, if possible widen as he set down a box, he held in his other arm. Sunstreaker watched in slow motion as the bundle was slowly unwrapped and revealed what was inside.

"Take it back," he said as soon as he realized what it was.

The grin disappeared on Sideswipe's face as he looked down at the small sparkling in his arm. "I can't Sunny, I found her on the streets."

"I don't care, it's not staying here," he snapped back eyeing the sparkling with disgust.

"But I can't just abandoned her."

"YES YOU CAN," he yelled very irritated at the moment. "All you have to do is leave it out on the streets and someone else will pick it up."

Sideswipe looked down sadly at the sleeping sparkling in his arm. "Her creators were dead on either side of her, I couldn't just leave her."

"I don't cares Sides," Sunstreaker snapped ignoring his brother's pained look. "That thing can't stay here. I don't want them decepticon's or autobot's coming around. Get rid of it."

The red twin continued to watch the sparkling sadly. "Alright, I'll do it in the morning. Too late to go out now."

Sunstreaker was going to argue, but stopped when he realized his brother was right. "Fine," he growled marching out of the room.

Sideswipe watched as his twin left, closing the door to their room behind him. He knew his brother was right, neither wanted trouble from either faction. Having a sparkling would only cause more, if she stayed longer then a solar cycle.

The sparkling was stirring, starting to squirm in his arm. He brought a smile to his face as she brought her optics online. It looked around trying to take in the place that she was. Her optics snapped back to his and….

CRYING

Sideswipe not prepared for the loud wailing, nearly dropped her. He held the crying sparkling at arms length, just as his brother came running out of the bedroom.

Sunstreaker was yelling, but it was drowned out by the sparkling who was crying louder and louder.

The yellow twin began rummaging through the box Sideswipe brought home. He pulled out a container, opened it up and gave it to the sparkling.

Instantly, silence fell as the little femme began drinking from the cube. Her optics glanced back and forth between the two giving a few happy clicks to the two.

Sunstreaker growled turning to Sideswipe who was grinning like mad. "See you're a natural at this Sunny." He said, only earning him a smack to the helm. The sparkling clicked, but returned to her food.

"Don't test my patience Sides, It still goes in the morning."

"Mmhm," Sideswipe murmured watching the sparkling happily. His brother growled yet again and went back to the bedroom.

The little femme watched him go carefully, turning bright blue optics back curiously. Sides chuckled. "Don't worry, he just doesn't like competition is all."

CLANG

"Ow," he yelled out as something hit him in the back.

The sparkling clapped and clicked happily as he glared down at the metal that struck him. He then turned that glare towards Sunny, but the door was already closed.

"Guess you and I are bunking on the couch tonight, little one."

The sparkling clicked a few times as he took the now empty cube from her, placing it off to the side. Sideswipe then lay himself out on the too small couch, maneuvering the femme a little.

He lay on his back, while she lay directly over his spark chamber. The medic had told him that she would want to take comfort from his spark.

The sparkling moved around a few times trying to get comfortable, and Sides laughed when her little hand brushed against his chest plates. "Can't get comfortable, can you?"

She clicked burrowing deeper into the blanket's that were wrapped around her. Finally, though she settled, blinking blue optics up at him.

Smiling he reached out and stroked her little helm, which she leaned into happily. "I'm sorry you can't stay here. But Sunny is right, this isn't a great place to raise someone as small as you."

Click

"If I could, I would keep you, but I think you would be better off with somebody who would be able to take care of you better."

Click

"Yeah, you would get proper creators, who could love you as one of their own. Hopefully they would be able to get you out of Kaon and into a better life."

The sparkling had fallen into recharge as Sideswipe continued to stroke her helm. He watched her, until his own recharge cycle took over his body, pulling him down.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So there you go the first chapter. Sideswipe finds the sparkling and brings her home. **Please review and let me know!**_


	2. I'll Pay For It

**Title:**_ Through the Years  
_

**Ratings: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, sadly everything belongs to_ Hasbro

_Okay, so here is the next piece of chapter to Through the Years. Probably one of my favorites in this story as is the next one. Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Sunstreaker was not a happy mech. Oh no! First he had gotten very little recharge last night. There were two reasons for this. One, his slagging brother Sideswipe. Two, that no good fragging sparkling. It had cried a total of four times during the night and each one louder then the first.

He was absolutely seething when he stalked out of the bedroom. Sunstreaker marched right over to the couch and glared down at the two forms.

Sideswipe lay on his back, arms up on his chest wrapped tightly around the bundle that the sparkling was using. The red mech was still deep in recharge, but the thing was wide-awake.

Its bright blue optics stared up at the yellow twin, begging for him to help her away from the other.

Sunny would give it no such help as he stomped to the energon dispenser and grabbed a cube. A click meet his audio's, but totally ignored it as he downed his drink.

Click

He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the sparkling what so ever.

Click

A growl threatened to escape his vocalizers as it continued to click, more quickly this time.

Click, Click, Click

Knowing he was going to regret himself later, Sunstreaker went over and snatched the thing up. Instantly, the clicking stopped as it stared at him, through those blue optics.

Sunstreaker scowled, marching over to the box and began rummaging around inside. He found what he was looking for and gave the sparkling the cube. It clicked once for good measure, before diving into its food.

He could smell the difference between his energon and the one it had. The sparklings was a very low grade, since their systems couldn't handle regular energon.

The sparkling continued to watch him as it ate, very intrigued by the mech holding her. He could tell she was not afraid of him, and that gave him an uneasy feeling.

Usually, most mech and femme's were afraid of him. Sunstreaker knew they all thought him psycho. But he could care less what everyone else thought. That was why he had his art. To be able to escape from the reality of Cybertron.

There was a spare room, where he did most of his painting. Often he would shut himself up in there and paint all day. If it weren't for his twin, he would paint all night as well.

Click

Sunstreaker looked down to see the sparkling was done with its energon, though still watching him. Again he scowled, and then watch as it tried to mimic him.

Turning he walked back over to his brother and deposited the little glitch on Sideswipe's chest.

The red mech startled awake with a yelp, staring wide eye at Sunstreaker. The sparkling was clicking away and seemed a little upset for being handled so roughly.

"What did you do that for?" growled Sides scooping her up into his arms.

"Get rid of it." He sneered back and with that left to his studio, firmly shutting the door behind him.

Sideswipe glared at the door for a few nanoclick, before looking down at the femme. She was staring up at him with her blue optics, although looked towards where Sunstreaker disappeared.

He chuckled. "So, I see you got Sunny trained to get your morning energon."

Click, Click

"Guess, I should take you back to the hospital for the medic to look over. Then, we'll see if we can get you a new home and family." He sighed, not really wanting to give her up just yet.

Standing he stretched as best he could, while holding the sparkling with one arm. He then made his way into the bedroom and towards the washroom that he and his twin shared.

As soon as he turned on the water, she began to click madly, reaching out her hands towards it.

He laughed. "So you like this do you?"

Stepping under the spray, the sparkling immediately began clicking away, clapping her hands together. Sideswipe put her down gently on the floor and watched as she splashed the water.

Again laughing he grabbed a scrub cloth and lathered it with soap, then bent down to her level. As soon as he began to wash her frame, she stilled which allowed him to everything.

"You are a good little one." He cooed standing back up and cleaned himself off.

As soon as the soaps and suds were gone, Sideswipe picked her back up again. Grabbing a towel he dried her off quickly, as she clicked happily up at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were as bad as Sunny."

Click

Her head turned towards the doorway as she clicked again.

He frowned. "How old are you anyways? You seem to know exactly who he is and you only meet him the day before."

Click

Shrugging he grabbed a second towel to dry himself off, while she sat on the floor waiting patiently. Picking her up once again, Sideswipe made his way back into the sitting area and placed her on the couch. Then he went around and made sure everything he got from the medic the day before were still in the box.

Once done he turned to watch her. She was attempting to figure out how to get down off the couch. Her hands were gripping the cushion under her tightly, while her front of half was over the edge. She looked to the sides and he watched as she began crawling towards it.

Apparently, she was older then the medic had previously thought.

Sideswipe smiled as she slowly climbed down the arm of the couch, landing softly on the floor.

Definitely older then she seems.

She was crawling and the direction was towards Sunstreaker's studio. Just as she got there Sideswipe swept her up, as she made an angry face.

"Sorry little one," he chuckled stroking her helm. "but he doesn't like it when anyone disturbs him. Sometime's it's best to let him be."

Click

"Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere, where you can bother someone all you want. Now, let's get going, we have a lot to do today."

Click

The door to him and his brother's apartment shut behind as Sides bundled her up once again.

"Just to make sure," he smiled at her curious look.

Sideswipe walked the streets of Kaon, nodding at other mech's and femme's passing by. He once saw a decepticon up ahead, but quickly took another street to avoid it.

It took about two cycles to get to the hospital and another just to see the medic. Sideswipe was shown into one of the rooms, continuing to hold the femme, keeping her wrapped in the blanket.

Grumbling came from the other side of the door, before it opened. A red and white mech stepped in, barely giving them a glance.

"Couldn't get your brother to agree?" he asked looking at the datapad in hand.

"Correct."

The medic nodded. "Alright, I'll take her to the orphanage downstairs."

"No," Sides said pulling her tighter to him. The medic raised an optic towards him. "I want to try and find a family myself. It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure."

He nodded placing the pad aside. "Alright youngling, I meant no threat. Let's take a look at her before you go."

Sideswipe placed the little femme on the examination table, unwrapping the blankets from around her. She was clicking away wondering what was going on. He stroked her helm softly. "Don't worry, he just wants to make sure nothing's wrong with you."

Click, Click

The medic watched closely off to the side. "She's already formed a small bond with you." Sides looked up. "I suggest you back away, before you become to attached to her."

Sideswipe did as he was told, though keeping his gaze locked on her. The medic stepped closer and her attention turned to the new mech. She clicked a few times, tilting her head to the side.

"I think she's older then you thought." Sides spoke after a small silence.

The medic nodded his head. "Yes, I had come to that conclusion as well. She knows exactly what is going on around her, yet still unable to put it into words. She is definitely older then she appears. If I didn't know better, she will soon need her first upgrade."

Sideswipe raised his optics in shock. "She can't be that old."

"Sorry youngling, but it appears so." The medic mumbled looking at his datapad again.

The sparkling clapped and pointed at the pad. The mech hummed before rummaging around in one of the cupboards. He brought out a few blocks kept around for a sparklings entertainment. Placing them on the table, the two watched as she examined them.

In next to no time she was stacking the blocks up and laughing as they fell over. Sideswipe looked to the medic for an explanation.

"Nine stellar cycles at least."

If Sideswipe could have paled, he would have at the mech's correction. He looked back at the sparkling who was building up the blocks again.

"She's going to need an upgrade soon, if we want her to keep developing. I could take her off your hands now, so you won't have to deal with it."

He shook his head stepping closer to her once again. She looked up and clicked a few times, handing him one of the blocks. "No, that won't be necessary, I'll pay for them myself."

The medic looked at him closely for a klik before nodding. "Alright, let's get an appointment set up so we can do this."

Sideswipe nodded as the two began setting up a day where they could get the upgrades done.

Before long he was walking back out of the hospital, with her wrapped in the blanket once more. Sunstreaker was not going to be happy with him when he found out.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_SO there you go, yet another chapter with the sparkling. Isn't she so cute! _**Please Review!**


	3. Convincing Sunstreaker

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs Hasbro._

_Here is another chapter of Starshine convincing Sunstreaker to let her stay. Will she be able to?_

_

* * *

  
_

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET RID OF IT?" Sunstreaker yelled as soon as he stepped out of the room.

There on the floor was the sparkling playing with blocks, while his brother sat next to it. Sideswipe looked up with a glare.

"It's not an it Sunny, it is a sparkling. The least you could do is treat it like one," he growled back angry with his brother.

"I DON'T CARE," he roared making the sparkling turn towards him. "I WANT IT OUT OF HERE."

"No."

Sunstreaker stood there stunned as his brother literally dismissed him. The sparkling was watching with curious optics, looking back and forth between the two.

She then abandoned the blocks and crawled over to where the yellow mech stood.

Sideswipe watched as she brought up one of her hands and patted Sunny's leg gently. His twin looked down as she clicked away, like she was talking with him.

He was surprised when the yellow mech picked her up and held her in his arms. Again she clicked and patted his face as the two watched her.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Fine, she can stay, but she stays out here." He growled.

Sideswipe leapt up and nearly knocked his brother over in his excitement. Sunny stood rigid still as he was hugged by the red demon. The sparkling clicked and clapped, although they weren't sure if she understood what was happening.

Snatching the sparkling back up Sides sat on the couch, making funny faces at her. She stared at him with those blue optics of hers, attempting to mimic him.

Sunstreaker came over and sat down next to the two, her optics turning towards him. She reached out for him, to which he hesitated for a second before picking her up.

She clicked before laying her head against his chest and taking her optics offline, tired from the day.

Sides smiled placing his own head on his brother's shoulder, content to watch her that way.

"What should we name her?" asked Sunstreaker also watching her as she recharged.

The red mech wracked his brain for a little. "Starshine."

Sunny snorted, making her wiggle in his arms. She stilled after a bit and settled back down. The two sat for the next three cycles watching as their new baby sister slept on.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_There you go another chapter down. So what do you think? **Please review!**_


	4. Fragger

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Starshine, Sunny and Sides belong to Hasbro._

_Decided to post chapter 4 up here for you all to enjoy._

_DECA-CYCLES = 3 WEEKS  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"NO DON'T… Never mind," Sideswipe sighed. He groaned at the mess the small sparkling Starshine made. He cursed himself for not watching her better and now Sunstreaker was going to blow a gasket when he got home.

Starshine had somehow managed to crawl into her brother's studio, getting hold of the paints. Already one painting was completely ruined and she was working her way on another. The little femme herself had different colored paints on her, including on her back.

With a soft curse, he went into the studio and picked her up, as she clapped and chirped. Some of the wet paint on her hands splashed onto him and he groaned. Pink paint so did not clash with his red paint.

Sideswipe didn't have much time to dwell on it, because at that moment, the door to the apartment opened. He turned and saw Sunny stepping in, looking around a little.

However, the yellow mech's optics narrowed dangerously as he took in the sight of his twin. The sparkling clapped even more when she spotted her big brother, not even understanding the dangerous situation the two were in.

"Sideswipe," his brother spoke calmly. Perhaps, a little too calmly for Sides concern.

"Yes Sunny," gulped the red twin, pulling Starshine closer to his chest. She seemed to understand now that she was in trouble, clinging to her brother tightly.

"Do you remember the rules I had set up?" the yellow mech asked, still very calm. Sides nodded his head. "Then why did I come home to find her inside of my studio?"

Starshine whimpered into his neck, having never been exposed to this side of Sunstreaker before. Heck, even Sideswipe was a little afraid of his brother at the moment. Sunny only got this way when he was really pissed.

"What was the one rule I had asked you not to do?" Sunstreaker now growled taking a dangerous step forward.

Sideswipe knew it was time to move as he sidestepped out of the studio. His and his brother's room was right next-door, though it didn't have a lock on it. His optics darted towards the room, and then back to the mech, who was closing the distance slowly.

Another growl from Sunny and Sides took off as his brother lunged forward. He didn't look back as a crash was heard before slamming the door shut behind him. He then went and shut himself in the bathroom, clutching Starshine to him tightly.

When Sideswipe was sure his twin wasn't going to blast down the door did he look at the femme. She had her head out of his neck and was looking up at him innocently.

He groaned. "You've only been here what, two deca-cycles and already you're getting me into trouble."

Starshine clicked patting his face gently and getting paint onto his cheek.

Shaking his head he turned on the water, stepping under as she clicked away madly. Bath time was the one time she was happy to be good without any fuss. Sideswipe wished she would do it all the time.

Since Sunstreaker allowed her to stay, she had been getting into trouble frequently. Most of the time he, Sideswipe would take the punishment his brother gave out. She was still a little to young for understanding. But he did wish she were just a few stellar cycles older.

He grumbled softly as he grabbed a cleaning cloth and began scrubbing the paint off. She clicked back at him like she was talking.

Sides had taken her back to the medic to get her first upgrade. It had gone perfectly and that she would be learning to talk soon. Both brothers had tried to get her to say their names, but only clicks seem to come from Starshine still.

Although the clicking was okay, what the two of them really wanted was to know what she was saying half the time. Especially, when it came time for feeding.

Starshine would continue to cry when she was hungry, but it would be nice if it didn't hurt their audios so much.

Speaking of food, it was getting close to her feeding time, Sideswipe realized. It seemed that she realized it too, for she was looking up at him with those blue optics.

He quickly rushed to get rid of the paint, that was still on her, not even bothering with his. Sides scooped her up and toweled dried her off and rushed out of the bathroom.

The bedroom door was still closed, which in Sideswipe's opinion was a good thing. Opening it, he saw that the coast was clear to the living area, with the studio door shut.

He looked down at Starshine, who was starting to show signs of grumpiness. Pulling air through his vents he stepped out and headed instantly for the energon dispenser.

Even though she still wasn't old enough to process regular energon, he grabbed a cube. With her in one hand, he began to make her formula as she watched him carefully. He had come to realize that she was as picky about her energon as she was about getting her bath.

Sides had just about finished up her drink, when the studio door opened and an angry Sunstreaker stepped up.

He had only taken a few steps forward, when a small voice squeaked. "Sunny."

The yellow mech froze, optics wide as Sideswipe swiveled his head to stare at Starshine.

She had a hugh smile on her face and was clapping. "Sunny," she spoke again, adding a giggle at the end.

"Sides."

Sideswipe flinched as his twin came up next to him. "Yes Sunny."

The yellow mech tilted his head, as Starshine did the same, though with a smile. "We need to get her a berth." Sideswipe looked at his brother, who had yet to look away from Star. "Also, some more toys, since blocks aren't going to keep her entertained forever."

"Where exactly are we going to put the berth? If you haven't noticed, there isn't exactly room out here," indicating to the messy room the three were in.

Sunstreaker shot him an annoyed look. "Who says it was going to be put out here?"

Sideswipe looked confused, before it dawned on him and he looked at Sunny surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Sunstreaker snorted reaching out for Starshine who was eager to crawl into her brother's arms. "Just because I act mean, doesn't mean I always am."

Sideswipe raised an optic, but didn't comment, since it would end with him having a dent. Instead, he watched Starshine as she repeated Sunny's name over and over again.

Sunstreaker looked towards him and then towards the femme. He pointed a finger at his brother. "What's his name?"

She blinked her optics a few times at the red twin, before another smile enveloped her face. "Fragger."

Both brothers sputtered, just staring at the giggling femme. Then ever so softly a chuckle came from the yellow twin, before it grew into laughter. Starshine clapped and giggled, at her brother's happiness.

Sideswipe growled in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Your just a little bundle of joy aren't you?" The only answer he got back was another giggle and his brother's laughter.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Starshine is just to adorable and already picking up her brother's cursing habits. **Please review!**_


	5. No

**Title:**_ Through the Years  
_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, everything belongs to Hasbro._

_Debated about putting this one up toady, but decided to do so anyways!_

_By the way this is set a year after Starshine has come to live with them. Like I said in the first chapter, this is only glimpses into their lives. So the chapters will be set either a few weeks or a few years in their lives. Hope that clears up any confusion anyone might have.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Up, up, up," Starshine pointed as Sideswipe groaned. Sunstreaker had the decency to snicker, as he watched amused.

Apparently, Starshine found she had liked to be in the air. Which is why now Sideswipe was stuck lifting her up and letting her fly around the room.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the couch, laughing and taking pictures. Sides didn't mind the picture taking, he just wished he could switch placed with his brother.

When his arms felt like they were going to fall off, he brought her back down to the ground. "Is it time for recharge yet?" he whined.

"NO."

Both mechs looked to Starshine who had her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

She had learned quickly what that word meant and put it to good use. Most of the time when it was around her bed time.

The first time she had said the word, both brothers didn't want to upset her, so they allowed Starshine to stay up.

Big mistake on their part. She had become really cranky as the night wore on. The two of them had tried everything to get her to recharge. But she had refused.

So the next day they had taken her to see the medic.

There the twins had gotten an audio full from the angry medic. It also included a few dents on the head thanks to some well-aimed wrenches. After that the medic, Ratchet the Hatchet, Sideswipe had called him, had instantly gotten her into recharge.

Then Ratchet the Hatchet had given them a three-hour crash course on the proper way to care for a sparkling.

Even after they had brought her home, she still gave them problems. But now they knew better than to let her get away with it again.

She fought with them of course, kicking and screaming. But eventually she would fall into recharge without a fuss. Of course she had somehow managed to get them to lie down on either side of her. They had yet to understand how she did that.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you all go, another look into the three siblings lives._

_'No' is always a favorite for younger kids. Which is why I decided to write a chapter for the word. Starshine definitely put it to good use. **Please review!**  
_


	6. School

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but Starshine, Hasbro owns it all._

_Everyone kind of remembers their first day of school, right? Yeah, neither do I. I only remember my first day of high school and glad I'm not there anymore. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"No, I don't wanna."

Sideswipe sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He, Sunstreaker and Starshine were sitting in his and his brother's old Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster remembered the two of them well, from all the trouble they used to get into. Of course they were only here because Sideswipe suggested it.

The Headmaster had accepted Starshine into his school, except the only problem was… she didn't want to go.

Sides looked down at the little femme curled up on his lap, before turning his optics towards his brother. Sunstreaker was also watching her a slight frown on his face.

Blue optics then turned towards him. "Maybe we should wait a little longer."

Sideswipe could not hold back his astonishment and it seemed neither could the Headmaster. Sunny was not siding with Starshine on this.

"She needs her schooling Sunny," hissed Sides. "Don't let her control you."

Sunstreaker glared. "She is not controlling me." Sides gave his twin a 'are you kidding me' look.

Ever since Starshine has lived with them, Sunny has done nothing but spoil her. Whenever something happened to one of his paintings or something around the home, Sideswipe would get the blame. He wasn't even near those things to begin with.

Oh yeah, Starshine had her big brother wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"She's going Sunstreaker and you are going to be the one to persuade her." With that Sideswipe picked up the femme and placed her in Sunstreaker's lap.

The yellow mech looked quite scared at the moment, looking between the two mech's for help.

Sunstreaker still wasn't sure about letting her go to school yet, despite what Sideswipe had told him. It's not that he didn't want her to go, he really did. It was the idea of her not being at home, for most of the day, where he knew she was safe.

He could feel Sideswipes irritation across their bond and knew this had to be resolved. Bring up his hand he stroked a finger down Starshine's check. Instantly, her optics came up, from when she was pouting.

Star looked up at him, her face still in a pout. He smiled down at her, still stroking her cheek. "I don't wanna go Sunny," she cried.

"I know, I know," he whispered as she buried her head into his neck, arms wrapping around his neck. "But Sides is right, you have to go to school."

"NO."

He placed his hand on her back. "Please Star, don't argue with me on this. I promise to come get you myself if you don't like it here."

She pulled back her head with a few sniffs. "You promise."

He smiled touching noses with her and getting a giggle out of her. "I promise to do that and buy you something special."

A groan came from next to him, but they ignored it as her own smile lit up her face. "Really, can I have that toy that I showed you?"

He chuckled tickling her sides making Star giggle. "We'll see. Will you go to school for us."

Star nodded her head once, before burying her head into his neck once again. Sunny turned to look at his brother and inclined his head.

Sideswipe nodded before they turned back to the Headmaster. "Very well you two, I shall expect her at the school tomorrow. Have a nice day." He said.

The two stood up, Starshine still clinging onto Sunny's neck as they left the Headmaster's office. They walked through the hallways, other mech's and younglings moving aside to let them past.

What they didn't know was that Starshine was looking behind them, her optics looking at each youngling. One youngling in particular watched as she left and just before the youngling was lost from sight, Star waved. The youngling waved back and Star smiled before burying her head once again into her brother's neck.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Yay, Starshine still has her brother Sunstreaker wrapped tightly around her finger. Give him a puppy dog face and he'll give her anything she wants. He's way to gullible. **Review please!**_


	7. First Day

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but the plot. Hasbro owns everything._

_I had realized that I had not update this story in a while and decided to post it here. But that's also because I was watching Transformers Armada all weekend and now I'm completely obsessed with that show. First it was the G1 version, then the movie, now this one. I'm suppose to be watching Energon next, hopefully I won't become to crazy about that one_

_Anyways, here is the next chapter for Through the Years. It's a little short, but I thought it would be cute to read about._

_

* * *

  
_

"NO!"

"Please."

"NO!"

Sideswipe sigh as the little youngling refused yet again to head towards the school. Starshine had her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting at the ground.

Sunstreaker was no help standing next to her, giving very little encouragement to get her to go.

Sides sent an irritated pulse to his twin, making the yellow mech look towards him. He then watched as Sunny knelt down to talk with the little femme.

She looked up at him with her blue optics. "I don't wanna go." She cried.

"I know and I don't want you to go either, but we both know you have too. Remember what I had said yesterday?" he asked stroking her helm softly.

At this a small smile lit up her face. "You had said you would buy me something."

He nodded his head. "Yes. Will you please go?"

Her smile quickly vanished and tears came to her eyes. "I'm scared to Sunny. I don't wanna." Starshine threw her arms around her brother's leg latching on tight to his yellow armor.

Sunstreaker continued to stroke her helm, trying to say something that will make her go. As if to answer his question another small youngling came forward watching Starshine closely.

His blue optics turned to Sunny. "What's matter with her?" he asked looking back at the little femme.

Star stopped crying and peeked her head out at the little blue mech. He smiled and waved, as Starshine ducked her head behind her brother again.

A chuckle came from Sideswipe as a second youngling came over, stopping next to the first.

"What's a matter Wheel?" it asked in a small femme voice.

The blue youngling pointed to Starshine as the little yellow and pink femme looked. "New youngling."

A smile lit up the little femme's face. Sunny watched as she moved forward and touched Starshine's back. He felt his sister latch on tighter as Star tried to get away from them.

"What's your name?" the little yellow and pink femme asked.

Sunny heard Starshine whimper as he unlatched her hands from his leg, bring her to face the two younglings. Sideswipe knelt down next to his brother as his sister tried to get back behind them both.

"Come on tell them your name," coaxed Sides.

Starshine looked up at them with sad eyes, then down at the ground. "Starshine." She spoke softly.

The two youngling's giggled. "I'm Wheelburner," said the blue mech.

"Flamestriker," the yellow and pink femme said.

Starshine looked up at them both as her brothers watched her closely. Wheelburner came forward with his hand stretched out. "Come, we go play." He said.

Star looked hesitantly at his hand and then to her brothers, who both nodded. She reached out her own hand and Wheelburner closed his own over hers. Flamestriker reached out and grabbed Star's other hand as they began pulling her towards the other younglings.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched as their little sister went off with out a glance back.

Sunny stood up first feeling his brother arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close. "She'll be alright Sunny, she's a smart youngling."

"I know, I just can't help but worry Sides. This is the first time she won't be home during the day."

"Don't worry, we'll be here to pick her up later." Sunny nodded his head as the two of them left the school.

-------

"Did you have fun?" Sideswipe asked as he and his brother walked away from the school.

They had just picked up their little sister Starshine, who had been playing with her new friends. Star nodded her head and then went off into an explanation of all that she did since they had left.

Sunstreaker was currently holding her tightly to him, although he had fussed for a good while. Sides smiled to himself at how over protective his twin had gotten over Starshine.

Oh yeah, she definitely had her brother wound around her little finger.

Star continued talking as they arrived back at their home, but stopped abruptly when she noticed something big in the living area. Her optics went wide as she stared mouth open at the thing.

Both Sunny and Sides chuckled at her expression as Sideswipe quickly took a picture. She continued to just stare at it, while Sunstreaker held her in his arms.

"Are you going to go play with it or look at it?" teased Sunny after a while.

She looked towards them both before a big smile broke over her face. "Thank you," she said as she was placed down onto the floor.

The two watched as she began playing with her new toy, glad that they could see her happy.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Not quite the ending I was hoping for but it still works out in the end. Hope you enjoyed and **Please review!**_


	8. Too Young to Understand

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_Hasbro owns it all_

_Okay so here is the next chapter or what not for the story. Set a few earth months or so after the last chapter._

_

* * *

  
_

Starshine sat huddle quietly in her room, while her brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe argued. Sunny had picked her up at school earlier, a little angrier then usual. She didn't ask why, only clung to him as he walked home.

When they returned to the apartment Sideswipe was nowhere to be found. Again she didn't ask as she quietly played with her toys. Sunny had shut himself up in his room as soon as she was settled and didn't come out until Sides came home.

Sunstreaker had shot out of the bedroom an angry look on his face. As soon as Sideswipe spotted him, he halted inside of the doorway. An angry expression also came over the red mech as the two brothers stared back and forth between the other.

"Starshine, please go to your room," Sunstreaker spoke calmly, not looking away from his twin.

Starshine had grabbed her stuff animal and quickly did as she was told, knowing better then to argue with him.

She had been sitting in her room for a long time as the yelling broke out, getting louder and louder with each passing klik. Her hands were covering her audios, hoping it would help to drown out the voices. Starshine didn't like it when her brothers fought, they were always so loud.

A loud crash had her jumping and screaming. Tears fell from her optics as she crawled under her berth, clutching the stuff animal tightly.

The door to her room slid open and black feet walked in, stopping just before her berth.

Star kept her face hidden in her animal as Sideswipe's concerned face came into view.

"Star please don't cry," he whispered, reaching a hand out to her. "Come out from under there. I promise, no more yelling."

Sideswipe watched as she crawled out from under the berth and jump into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her tightly as she cried into his chest. He and his brother should have never argued in front of her like that, especially when it scared her this much.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he apologized, when her crying had subsided somewhat.

"Why you and Sunny fight?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Sides raised his optics towards the ceiling, trying to put it in words so that Starshine would understand. She was a little too young to learn about bondmates and that sort of thing.

"I did something stupid that made Sunny mad at me." He finally answered after a brief silence.

Star pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him with blue optics. "What you do?"

Sideswipe bit his lip component, wishing now that he hadn't said anything. He sighed. "Let's just say it was something bad and I'm not allowed to repeat it again."

She nodded her head, placing it back against his chest as he continued to sit on the floor of her room.

It was sometime later; when she had fallen into recharge did he even move, placing her on the berth along with her stuff animal. Sideswipe closed the door behind him, looking at the ruined sculpture that Sunstreaker had thrown at him.

He regretted terribly what he had done to his twin, wishing somehow he could take it back. Sunstreaker was his bondmate and he Sideswipe had completely blown his trust and devotion.

Oh yes, Sideswipe was in trouble and Starshine was to young too understand this yet.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Ouch, what a unsettling chapter. Not sure what else to say about it, so please review!_


	9. A Long Time to Forgive

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay so next chapter is up. I don't know if it makes much sense, but I did as best as I could. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Where's Sunny?" Starshine asked.

Sideswipe sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past deca-cycle. It had been that long since Sunstreaker had walked out of their home, after he had confronted Sides.

He had never felt so bad for driving his brother away like that and Sides wished to make it up to him. But Sunstreaker was not one to forgive so easily, especially when it concerned their bond.

"Sides?"

Sideswipe looked down at Starshine who was holding one of her stuff animals tightly to her chest. He bent down and picked her up, feeling her wrap her hands around his neck.

"I don't know where Sunny is Starshine. I wish I knew," he whispered filling up a cube of energon for her.

"Does he not love us anymore?" she asked.

He turned his head to the side and gave a small glare. "Don't you ever think that Starshine." She ducked her head burying it into his neck.

"M' sorry," she apologized.

Bringing up a hand Sideswipe rubbed it up and down on her back, giving comfort to his sister. "It's alright Star, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Sunstreaker loves you, don't ever think differently."

"So then why isn't he here?"

He continued to rub her back. "Because he has business to attend to and he'll be back soon. I promise."

Starshine nodded her head up and down, taking the cube he was handing over to her.

She was half way through drinking it, when the door to the apartment opened and both looked to it. The cube fell to the floor, energon splattering everywhere.

"SUNNY," Starshine screamed, scrambling to get out of Sideswipe's hold.

The red mech put her down and watched as she ran to her other brother, to which he quickly picked her up. The two hugged each other close, Starshine asking him where he was and why he was gone so long.

Sunstreaker didn't answer as he gave a small glare at Sideswipe and began heading towards Star's room. The door closed behind them, leaving Sides to himself.

Sideswipe sighed yet again as he picked up the forgotten cube, grimacing at the mess that was left behind. He placed the cube on the counter and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning up the spilled energon.

The red mech had been at it for a while, when the door to Star's room opened and then closed again. He didn't look up when a pair of black feet, stopped near him.

He did stop though when a black hand reached out and halt his progress at cleaning up the mess.

Sideswipe looked up into the blue optics of his brother, wincing when he saw the pain in Sunny's face. Sides pulled his hand away and continued on with his cleaning.

"We need to talk," Sunstreaker said watching his brother clean.

"Nothing I say or do will make up for the pain I caused you," his brother spoke softly.

Sideswipe stood up, cloth in hand moving over to the sink. There he dropped it into the sink as Sunstreaker came up behind him.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sunstreaker, making Sides wince again.

Sideswipe's grip on the counter tightened. "I had to much high grade. Believe me Sunny, I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded looking to his yellow twin.

Sunstreaker growled, looking away angrily. "I believe you, but it still hurt. I am your bondmate, not that slagger. If you wanted to bond so badly, you should have come to me."

"Primus Sunny, I know that," he said turning to his twin. "I can't forgive myself for what I did."

"Neither can I," mumbled Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe looked down at the floor. "I know it's a long shot saying this. But I really am sorry and I promise not to do it again."

The two had fallen into a small silence only being broken when Sunstreaker sighed. "It will be a long time before I forgive you completely. But for now I want to spend time with Starshine."

Sideswipe nodded his head. "I understand, she did miss you though."

Sunstreaker nodded his head and walked off in the direction of their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sideswipe looked at the door for a while, then took a seat on the sofa, knowing he was going to be recharging on it for the next few deca-cycles.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Again, not sure if it makes much sense for everyone, but this is what I came up with. Ties in with the last chapter for sure. Please review!_


	10. Baby Brother or Sister

**Title: **_Through the Years_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, I have a lot of updates to do, so I'm posting as quick as I can with these stories I have. Be patient and each one will be updated in time!_

_Italicized is the twins speaking over their bond  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Sideswipe was first to notice how quiet Starshine was, when Sunny and him picked her up from school.

She was walking in between the two of them, holding each of their hands in one of her own. Star was old enough now to walk on her own, since her last major upgrade. Though still young enough to be considered a sparkling still.

The red mech looked down at her, to see that her optics weren't really focused on one point. He was sure that if neither of her brothers were holding her hands, she would be walking without seeing where she was going.

Sides felt a questionable pulse in his spark, turning his glance to Sunny.

"_She's quiet." _He said as Sunstreaker glanced down at her.

"_I noticed. Do you think she's ill?" _The yellow mech asked back over their bond.

Sides looked down at her again and shook his head, feeling his twin relax slightly. _"No, I don't think she's sick. But we should ask her as soon as we get home."_

Sunstreaker nodded as the three continued on, coming upon their home a few kilks later. Starshine walked into the apartment, heading straight for the couch, by passing her toys completely.

The brothers exchanged worried glances before following, sitting down on either side of her.

"Starshine, what's a matter?" asked Sideswipe.

Finally, Star looked at something as she turned to him and then looked towards Sunstreaker. She was quiet for another few kilks before her mouth opened and words poured out.

"Where do sparklings come from?"

Both mechs stuttered, pulling back slightly from their sister, completely shocked she had asked that.

"_Sides, what do we do?" _Sunstreaker asked over his and his brother's bond.

Sideswipe shook his head. _"I have no idea."_

Starshine was watching the two of them carefully, wanting to get her answer. The mech's exchanged a glance then turned back to her.

"Why do you want to know Star?" Sides asked first.

"Because Wheelburner said that he's getting a baby brother or sister." She explained.

"_How do you purpose we explain this one?" asked Sunny._

Again all Sideswipe could do was shake his head. "Why is it you want to know Star?"

A small smile came upon her face. "Because I want a baby sister or brother." She spoke happily.

Both mech's could only stare at her as their mouths dropped open. Honestly, neither of them was expecting this kind of thing coming from Star.

After sometime of no talking Sideswipe cleared his vocalizer. "Well…. ah…. who wants energon goodies?"

Starshine instantly smiled completely forgetting about her question and heading straight for the kitchen area. There she jumped up and down by the cabinet as Sideswipe followed. He could feel the thankful distraction from Sunstreaker, but both knew this was far from over.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Okay, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I would have liked, but the next one will make up for this one. I promise._


	11. What's Interfacing

**Title:**_ Through the Years  
_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that is Hasbro's title._

_Wow, it has been so long since I've update this story! Silly me, but I don't know if I can continue this since I really don't know what else to add to it. I might add things every now and then if inspiration hits me, but for now this is going to be placed on my completed list. Thanks to all who reviewed this, I appreciate it.  
_

**

* * *

  
**

"What's interfacing?"

The question had stopped both brothers in their steps, one crashing into the other. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at one another, then to their little sister who lay on her berth. They had just finished putting her to bed, when the question came out of nowhere, shocking the both of them.

"_Sides. Where the frag is she getting all these questions?" _Sunstreaker asked his brother over their bond.

Sideswipe looked at him and shook his head, having no idea either, where the little sister was learning all these words. It seemed the more Starshine came home from school the more she was learning about things.

Neither mech was sure if it was from the teacher's or other students that she was listening too. They had no way to prove it, but it was starting to bother them both a little.

Not to long ago Sunny had taken her to get a check up from the medic and had asked the question where sparklings came from. The medic had turned a glare on the yellow mech who raised his hands in innocence.

The medic had grumbled after the check up was over, warning him not to talk about things like that in front of the younglings. Sunstreaker for once did not argue back, instead just took Starshine home.

Starshine continued to lie on her berth and look back and forth between her two brothers, waiting for an answer from them.

Sides looked at his bro with a 'what the frag do we say' look. Sunny shook his head and turned back to Star. "We'll tell you when you're older." He answered. With that the two made a hasty retreat, making sure the door to her room was closed behind them.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Once again sorry about not adding more, but my brain is not coming up with many ideas. So thanks again for reading this!_


End file.
